The advent of the Internet changes the way people communicate with one another. Electronic mail (e-mail), instant messaging, web logs (blogs), online chat rooms, and the like create new ways of communication for online users. Even the traditional telephone services cannot escape this information wave when voice over internet protocol (VOIP) technology emerges.
For e-mail communication, an e-mail account is associated with an e-mail address, and the e-mail address is an identification that identifies the e-mail account. A service provider provides the e-mail account to a user, and the user may access the e-mail account online via a web interface through a browser or the user may access the e-mail account via a client communication application installed on the user's local device. When the user sends an e-mail message, the e-mail address is pre-configured as the sender or source ID for the e-mail message. In the same way, a phone which includes mobile phone, landline phone, VoIP softphone, and VoIP phone device, or the like is associated with a caller identification (ID). When a user makes a phone call, the caller ID is pre-configured as the sender ID or source ID.
However, a user may wish to have different personas and may have one or more e-mail addresses or phone numbers. For example, it is very common for an individual who frequently uses the Internet to have a work e-mail address, a personal e-mail address, and so on. Similarly, the same individual may have a cellular telephone number, a work telephone number, and a home phone number.
Currently, in order for the user to send messages using the proper e-mail address as the source ID of the message, the user typically needs to log in to the e-mail account and compose the e-mail messages. Alternatively, the user may use a client application that is configured to include each e-mail account's login information (e.g., username, password, mail server information, and the like) and is able to receive e-mail messages for all accounts. However, currently, the user is unable to login or sign in to one account and compose a message having another e-mail address as the messages source ID.